Namesake 2: Father and Son
by dickard23
Summary: A mother names her son after his father who died during the war. Once it's over, she takes him to met his family. On the way, she tries to do a favor for her dead lover's cousin. In the same world as Namesake, but it stands alone.


99AG

A mother held her son as she was reading him a story. "And then the people learned they didn't have to fear the dragons anymore. Instead of fighting with the people, the dragons supplied them with energy from their flame and the people helped take care of their forests. They lived in peace and harmony. The end."

It took he forever to find this book. Children's books from the Fire Nation were not often found in Ba Sing Se, but it had his father's favorite book as a child, so she read it to him, hoping she could preserve his memory long enough for his namesake to remember it.

"Mommy, what was Daddy like?"

She had a bittersweet smile. "He was strong, brave, and very kind. He loved his family and when I told him I was expecting you, he was very happy. He wanted us to marry and raise you back where he came from, so you could meet your cousins, and grandfather and at the time your great-grandfather, but he died during the war. He never got to meet you and I couldn't tell his family about you."

"Why not?"

He had written home to his family, explaining her pregnancy and their intent to marry. The sages found the letter after he died and made sure to find her first. "His friends told me it wasn't safe for me to come to the Fire Nation. Because of the war, they weren't sure if harm would come to me because I'm from the Earth Kingdom. They gave me some money and told me to raise you here, that I could try to come after the war was over, but for now, I should stay."

"His family doesn't know about us?" The boy was sad.

"I'm sorry, they (mostly) don't." Only the relative who had received the letter knew the truth, but "you were named after your father. If you come across any of them, I think they'll know who you are. You look like him. You have his eyes, hair and smile. He was even a firebender just like you will be."

"Who will teach me?"

"After the war, we'll find you a teacher."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>100AG: Two Months After the War Was Over<p>

June came to the Fire Nation for the first time with her son Lu Ten.

Iroh was happy to see her. "I wasn't expecting you here!" The boy was sleeping as she carried him piggyback. Iroh couldn't see his grandson's face.

"I need to speak to Aang, and I heard he was here."

"Yes he is." Zuko had sentenced Azula to be stripped of her bending for her war crimes.

"Do you think he can make time to see me?"

"Of course he can."

Aang was exhausted. He had been hearing both sides of the argument all week. Ty Lee and the Head Sage begged him to give Azula a second chance. Every time he mentioned it to anyone else, Zuko, Iroh, even his own girlfriend, they all said she had more than enough changes, she would not change; she could not change.

Aang believed that about Ozai, but he had trouble saying it about a now 15-year-old girl. In his time, people didn't even get military training until they were 16. She was fighting the war at 14. How early did she start? What had she been taught?

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?"

"It's June!"

Aang opened the door. "Is something wrong?"

"I want to talk to you, about Azula."

Her too! "Did you know her?"

"Not exactly."

She explained how she had been in love with Lu Ten when he died. "This is his son Lu Ten II."

Aang frowned. "Iroh never mentioned him."

"Iroh doesn't know. When I was pregnant, I told Lu Ten, and he wrote a letter to Azula, telling her that once the siege was over, we were going to get married and he was going to bring me home to the palace. He died before she got the letter, but when she got it, she took it to the sages.

They were scared that Ozai would kill me to protect his reign. The will was written such that Ozai got the throne because Iroh didn't have an heir. My son is Iroh's heir, so there was a chance the will was null and void. They thought Ozai would kill me to prevent Iroh from taking him to court over the matter.

The reason I'm telling you all this is that Azula and Lu Ten were close, close enough that she was the only person he told about me, close enough that the only time I came to the palace, she hid me so her father wouldn't know. She kept me a secret, knowing I, well at least my son, was a threat to her bloodline's reign.

Lu Ten used to call her his mini me. I don't know what Ozai did to her or how she changed from being his favorite cousin to what she's become, but I know that if Lu Ten had survived, none of this would have happened, and I know that he would want me to do whatever I could to help her."

Just talking about Lu Ten had June on the verge of tears. Aang had never seen her like this. He doubted that more than one or two people ever had.

Lu Ten started to wake up. "Mommy, who's this?"

"His name is Aang, Honey. He's the Avatar."

"Mommy said you saved the world." The boy had a smile on his face.

"I had a lot of help," Aang told him.

"Can we meet our family now?" Lu Ten asked his mother.

"Soon, very soon."

She looked to Aang again. "I'm no expert on politics, and I can't really call myself an expert on families either, but I know Lu Ten wouldn't want this. He would want them to heal somehow and this can't be the only solution.

Azula and Lu Ten bonded over firebending, and they were both close to their grandfather. It's not just a weapon for them; it's a way of life, and I'm afraid any chance their family has at reconciling will be over. It's just been my son and me this whole time. I was hoping we'd have a family to join."

Aang nodded. "I understand. I'm going to be honest here."

June hated when she heard that phrase; it means, nice try but no cigar.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do. I've had different people in my ear all week, and I'm not sure what the right move is anymore, but I promise, I take this very seriously."

That's all she could ask for in the end. "Thank you."

She looked up to her son. "How about we meet your Grandpa?"

"Yay!"

The duo left.

* * *

><p>Aang suddenly had a vision of Lu Ten carrying Azula on his shoulders, just like that. It was so real that it felt like he was her, and that she was happy and full of life. He had no idea what happened from then to now, but he had to find out, and he couldn't condemn her before he could understand her.<p>

From the Spirit World, Azulon and Lu Ten watched on, hoping that both their namesakes would find their way to each other.

Lu Ten would need a firebending teacher in a year or two, and Azulon suspected his granddaughter was just the one to teach him.


End file.
